In Blue
by VeinaM
Summary: Kerajaan Akashi mengalami masa sulit. Dia berusaha mempertahankan kerajaannya dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Dengan Kuroko Tetsuya bekerja di balik layar tanpa Akashi sadari. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


_Tangisan ..._

 _Teriakan ..._

 _Menggema terus di sekitarnya._

" _Hancurkan semua!"_

 _Bagaikan sebuah penghapus yang membersihkan tulisan di atas kertas._

" _Jangan bunuh anakku, tolong!"_

 _Semuanya disapu bersih dalam sekejap._

" _Otou-san! Okaa-san!"_

 _Namun, jika kau tidak kuat menghapusnya, apa tulisan di kertas itu bersih?_

" _Jangan sisakan satupun orang yang hidup!"_

 _Penghapus itu terus menerus digosokkan di atas tulisan yang 'tak terpakai'._

" _Apa salah kami?! Kenapa kalian membunuh kami,hah?!"_

 _Tulisan yang telah kuat tertanam di kertas bisa saja membekas di atas kertas tersebut._

" _Ini adalah perintah! Kalian harus musnah!"_

 _Kejadian malam itu membekas dengan jelas ..._

" _Tetsuya, cepatlah lari!"_

 _... membekas jelas di hati seorang Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya._

" _Okaa-san!"_

" _Tetsuya, kemari!"_

 **Kuroko no Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **In Blue**

 **VeinaM**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Mystery**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Tema : Cinta Majikan dan Pembantu (dalam artian lain), First Love, Cinta Diam-diam**

" **Kerajaan Akashi mengalami masa sulit. Dia berusaha mempertahankan kerajaannya dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Dengan Kuroko Tetsuya bekerja di balik layar tanpa Akashi sadari."**

 **#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhuk, uhuk."

Dia kembali terbatuk. Permuda berusia kira-kira 14 tahun itu menutupi mulutnya sambil terbatuk pelan. Membuat buku yang berada di pangkuannya terjatuh.

"Ohok, ohok!"

"S-Sei-chan!" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian mewah melebihi seorang bangsawan berlari pelan menuju si pemuda dan berlutut,

"Tidak apa? Mana yang sakit, Sayang?" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung si pemuda. Menggosoknya perlahan sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"E-Ekhm, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Okaa-sama."

Si pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum tipis kepada sang ibu. Walau begitu, sang ibu tetaplah cemas. Menggosok-gosok punggung putranya membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum senang merasakan kehangatan dari ibunya.

"Anata! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sei-chan sendirian!"

Pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana memijit hidungnya yang entah keberapa kalinya sambil menghela napas,

"Shiori, kita hanya pergi beberapa hari. Istana ini sangatlah besar untuk melindungi Seijuuro. Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan perjalanan kita atau paling tidak khawatirkan suamimu ini, bukannya Seijuuro."

"Kita sudah dewasa! Sudah tua! Tak bisa kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri?! Aku tak mau meninggalkan Seijuuro!"

"Tapi, Sayang," Masaomi menarik napas, "kita sudah sepakat, 'kan? Tinggalkan Seijuuro atau bawa dia sekalian."

"Tak bisa! Kau mau dia jatuh sakit di tengah perjalanan!? Ayah macam apa kau?!"

"Shiori, tenanglah."

Pemuda bersurai merah yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro menggelengkan kepala melihat debat kedua orangtuanya perihal dirinya.

"Ayolah, Okaa-sama. Aku sudah berumur 15 tahun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Okaa-sama tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi, obatmu – " Akashi menyentuh pipi sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Aku tak apa, Okaa-sama. Jangan khawatir."

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri? Bahkan Seijuuro sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Namun, tetap saja sang ibu merasa cemas. Yah, namanya juga ibu. Akashi Seijuuro menghela napas, "Jika Okaa-sama selalu memikirkanku, Okaa-sama tidak akan konsentrasi dengan pertemuan itu. Ayolah, aku hanya beberapa hari saja sendirian. Aku akan meminum obatku dengan rutin dan ada Mayuzumi-san yang menjagaku. Pelayan yang lain juga bisa bukan?"

Sang ibu terdiam. Akashi tersenyum menyakinkan sang ibu.

"Hah ...," Shiori menghela napas, "baiklah. Tapi, ingat!"

"Aku mengerti, Okaa-sama."

.

.

Kerajaan Akashi. Kerajaan yang cukup besar yang berada di negeri Teiko. Sebuah negeri yang berisikan kerajaan-kerajaan yang dijuluki sebagai Generation of Miracles. Ada lima kerajaan : Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Akashi.

Namun, kerajaan Akashi sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit.

Semenjak Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiroi menghilang.

Akashi Seijuuro terpukul. Sangatlah terpukul. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa pertemuan dengan orangtuanya hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Dadanya sesak, sakit. Kesulitan bernapas, dia terlalu takut.

Takut sendirian.

Mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Belum sembuh dari kenyataan kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan dalam perjalanan, rakyat Akashi memerlukan kepastian akan adanya raja baru. Secara garis keturunan, raja barunya adalah ... dia, 'kan?

"Seijuuro-sama, apa kau benar-benar ... sanggup?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut, "Aku ... tidak tahu, Mayuzumi-san. Mereka memerlukan raja yang sehat. Bukan berpenyakit sepertiku."

Mayuzumi Chihiro selaku perdana menteri kerajaan Akashi itu terdiam melihat kondisi putra tunggal keluarga Akashi.

"Seluruh anggota keluarga Akashi lainnya sudah menghilang. Ada yang bergabung dengan kerajaan lain, ada yang menghilang, dan lain-lain. Hanya Andalah yang pantas, Seijuuro-sama. Jika begini..."

Baru pertama kali, dia mendengar kalimat panjang dari Mayuzumi Chihiro. Panik. Apa suasana istana lebih kacau daripadanya?

"Apa kita harus bergabung dengan kerajaan lain?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau kerajaan ini bercampur tangan dengan keturunan darah oranglain."

Akashi terdiam setelah mengatakannya. Bukannya dia tidak mau menjadi seorang raja, dia mau. Sangat mau. Justru menjadi seorang rajalah yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil. Namun, penyakit yang dia derita menjadi penghambat. Jangankan untuk menjadi raja, penyakitnya sudah menghambatnya untuk melakukan aktivitas bebas.

"Biarkan ... aku sendiri, Mayuzumi-san."

Mayuzumi membelalakkan matanya, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah paniknya dengan ekspresi datar, "Tapi – "

"Akan kupikirkan masalah ini. Beri aku waktu."

Mayuzumi kembali terdiam. Tanpa aba-aba, dia segera meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut. Meninggalkan Akashi dalam ketakutannya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh takut. Dia harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan. Dia hanya memikirkan nasib rakyatnya jika dia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan tak mampu menjadi seorang raja yang baik. Jika kekuatan kerajaan Akashi tidak cukup kuat untuk menyaingi Generation of Miracles, ada kemungkinan besar kerajaannya jatuh ke tangan negara lain atau diserang.

Akashi menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Sendirian. Mana Akashi yang lain? Sungguh jahatnya. Bagaimana jika dia mati sebelum bisa menghasilkan keturunan? Berarti dia harus cepat menikah? Mana ada orang yang ingin menikah dengan orang berpenyakit sepertinya? Walau parasnya tampan.

Kenapa dia bisa berpikir sampai sejauh sana?

"Anda tidak sendirian, Seijuuro-sama. Bukankah ada Mayuzumi-dono?"

Akashi terdiam. Siapa yang berbicara? Bukankah dia sendiri di sini?

"Siapa? Bukannya aku ... sendiri di sini?"

"Di sini."

Akashi menyibakkan selimutnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tampak asing baginya. Bibir merah yang tipis sedikit tertarik menuju ke pipi, mengukir senyum baik namun terkesan hormat. Pakaiannya bukanlah pakaian kerajaan yang didominasikan oleh warna merah atau putih, melainkan pakaian berwarna hitam biru. Akashi tidak pernah melihat warna pakaian itu sebelumnya di kerajaannya.

"Mata-mata?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat. Pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. "Jika itu benar, maka saya akan dijuluki 'Mata-mata Terjujur Sedunia'."

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Lagipula pakaianmu ... Kau pelayan di bagian apa?"

"Saya pelayan disini. Tapi, saya menguasai kebun obat-obatan membantu tabib. Herbalis Istana."

"Oh ... Aku tidak pernah ke sana."

"Seluruh pelayan tidak boleh membawa Anda ke sana. Dapur, kebun, dan beberapa daerah dilarang."

"Hei, atas perintah siapa?"

"Shiori-sama. Sebelum beliau pergi, beliau mempersiapkan semuanya. Beliau memerintahkan saya untuk merawat Anda mulai hari ini. Mulai dari meminum obat, sampai – "

"Okaa-sama ..., ya?"

Pemuda yang awalnya tengah meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur itu berhenti bergerak, kemudian menunduk. Akashi sendiri pun begitu. Terdiam sambil mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Sang ibu sangat peduli terhadap kesehatannya.

Pemuda itu mengambil gelas yang berisikan obat dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Gelas yang dipegang pemuda itu selalu dipegang oleh sang ibu setiap malam, gelas yang berisikan obat khusus untuknya.

" _Ayo diminum, Sei-chan!"_

" _Ayolah, Okaa-sama. Aku bukan anak kecil. Taruh saja di sana dan aku akan meminumnya."_

" _Tidak, tidak! Aku harus melihat kau meminumnya!"_

" _Okaa-sama ...!"_

Bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya. Saat-saat dimana berkumpul bersama keluarga tercinta, kini tinggal memori yang dikenang.

"Silahkan diminum, Seijuuro-sama."

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menutup wajah dengan selimut. Dia akan meminum obat itu nanti. Dia harap dengan tindakannya yang seperti itu, si pelayan itu mengerti. Ingin dia berbicara, namun memori yang terus berputar membuatnya bungkam.

"Minumlah sebelum penyakit Anda kambuh lagi."

"Jangan mengangguku, kumohon. Aku harus berpikir, jangan bikin konsentrasiku buyar."

"Perihal?"

"Keputusanku ... untuk kerajaan Akashi."

"Jika Anda tidak meminum obat, bagaimana bisa berpikir?"

Akashi terdiam.

"Mungkin, jika Anda tidak meminum obatnya, akal sehat Anda akan kacau sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Masa depan kerajaan ini sungguh suram. Bahkan anggota kerajaannya sendiri tidak mempedulikan diri sendiri."

Akashi menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Menatap gelas yang berisikan obat dan mengambilnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau pelayan kurang ajar yang pernah kutemui."

Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya."

Akashi meneguk habis obat tersebut dan meringis pelan ketika indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa pahit, "Pahit sekali."

"Itu karena Seijuuro-sama tidak menyukai makanan yang manis."

Karena itu? Atau karena setiap obat memang pahit?

"Tapi, selama ini tak pernah obat yang kuminum sepahit ini."

"Ya sudah, terima sendiri tidak tahu resep obatnya."

Akashi kembali bungkam. Sudah berapa kali dia membisu? Bukan karena perasaan sedih, tapi perasaan kesal yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu resepnya, tapi – "

"Tenanglah. Itu bukan racun, Seijuuro-sama. Masa depan kerajaan ini di tangan Anda. Saya tak ingin berbuat tindakan kriminal."

Masalahnya bukan itu yang ingin dia –

"Namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko ... Tetsuya. Akashi akan mengingatnya.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu berdiri, meninggalkan Akashi sambil membawa bekas gelas yang berada di atas nampan.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal, Seijuuro-sama?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tersenyum tipis padanya, "Silahkan."

"Apa keputusan Anda?"

Akashi terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu rakyatnya.

"Aku ..." Jawaban gantung yang dia keluarkan membuat Kuroko merasa kurang puas.

"Seijuuro-sama," Kuroko tersenyum, "Anda tidak sendiri. Mayuzumi-dono dan para pelayan memanglah panik, namun saya panik semuanya percaya pada Anda. Percaya pada kekuatan Anda. Percaya bahwa Anda pasti bisa."

"Kau mencoba memberi semangat?"

Kuroko menghela napas pendek. "Seijuuro-sama sombong sekali. Saya tak yakin Anda akan menjadi pemimpin yang ramah jika Anda seperti itu."

"Berisik. Pergi dari sini."

Pemuda itu terdiam, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan. Sesekali melirik pemuda lain yang memiliki status yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

' _Aku berhasil menyentuhmu.'_

BLAM!

' _Kita terhubung.'_

.

.

"Jadi, apa kuputusan Anda, Seijuuro-sama? Saya sudah mengatur pertemuan antara Anda dengan sejumlah rakyat di ruang sidang."

Akashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Memastikan bahwa paru-parunya baik-baik saja.

"Akan kuberitahukan semuanya di pertemuan nanti, Mayuzumi-san."

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Akashi takjub. Ruangan besar yang biasanya tak berpenghuni ini telah dipenuhi oleh rakyat-rakyatnya. Yang paling membuatnya kagum adalah ... dia berdiri di depan, sebagai calon pemimpin dari mereka semua.

"Seijuuro-sama!"

"Bagaimana nasib kerajaan kita?!"

Akashi diam. Membiarkan seluruh rakyatnya mengeluarkan hak suaranya. Dia berusaha bersabar.

' _Tahan amarah.'_

"Semuanya tetap tenang! Aku memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai putra kerajaan. Aku tidak akan menelantarkan rakyatku begitu saja. Masalah ini bisa terselesaikan jika kalian tenang. Jangan panik."

"Bagaimana bisa kami tenang, Seijuuro-sama?! Apa Anda yang semuda itu bisa memimpin sebuah kerajaan besar ini?!"

"..." Mayuzumi Chihiro selaku perdana menteri diam. Jujur saja, dia tidak meragukan kemampuan kalangan keluarga Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro jenius, dia akui itu. Hanya saja penyakitnya itu menjadi penghambat. Dia tidak percaya bahwa rakyat mengetahui tentang keadaan Akashi yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian meragukan kemampuanku?"

 _'Kau benar-benar tidak pernah muncul di depan rakyat?'_

"Bagaimana jika bergabung dengan kerajaan lain?"

"Bodoh kau! Mana mungkin! Kami tak mau!"

"Sama saja! Akashi bisa hancur juga!"

Akashi menatap dingin rakyatnya yang berceloteh. Mereka sangat meremehkan kemampuannya. Itu sangat menganggunya dan ...,

 _'Jangan takut. Mereka itu rakyatmu. Di bawah kekuasaanmu. Kau bisa memerintah mereka.'_

"Beri aku waktu enam bulan!"

Suara lantang Akashi membuat ruang sidang seketika hening.

"Selama enam bulan, aku akan menjadi pemimpin kalian. Raja sementara. Jika kalian merasa tak puas, turunkan aku. Bergabung dengan kerajaan lain atau mencari raja baru, terserah kalian. Aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Akashi disini. Jika kalian mau, berdirilah di sini sekarang."

Rakyat diam. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin melaksanakan tugas merepotkan itu, menjadi raja sangat berat.

"Anda sanggup sendirian?"

Pemikiran itu muncul kembali dalam pikirannya.

Rakyatnya menderita karena pemerintahannya yang keliru, dia yang hanya seorang diri di kerajaan Akashi, dia yang jatuh sakit tanpa belaian sang ibu, dan dia yang berjuang sendirian.

Gawat, mengapa dia memikirkan itu?

 _'Kau tidak sendirian. Ada 'aku' yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Jangan diam. Ingin imej di depan rakyat turun?"_

"Tapi, kau itu ...," Akashi menunduk, "siapa?"

Hanya Mayuzumilah yang berada di dekatnya. Suara Mayuzumi tidak seperti itu. Ini yang membuatnya terganggu. Suara-suara yang bermaksud mendukungnya, namun memancingnya berpikir keras itu siapa.

"Sendirian, katamu? Siapa?" Dia mengukir senyum tipis. "Aku tidak sendirian. Kalian bersamaku. Bersama membangun kerajaan ini."

Mayuzumi melirik sekilas dan rakyat terhenyak mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Jika kalian hidup bahagia, bekerjasamalah. Terimakasih."

Akashi meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Keputusannya sudah bulat, yaitu dia akan berjuang keras mempertahankan kerajaan. Kerajaan ini milik keturunannya, dari orangtuanya. Dia harus menjaganya. Dia tak ingin peninggalan yang begitu besar ini terampas oleh kerajaan lain. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Langkah kaki Akashi yang terhenti membuat Mayuzumi terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa kau berbicara selama pertemuan berlangsung?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng dan menjawabnya datar, "Saya tidak suka berdebat."

Surai merah menatap pemilik surai kelabu dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi tanpa membalas pernyataan apapun. Melanjutkan perjalanannya sebagai seorang 'Raja' yang bersifat sementara.

Sementara itu, 'dia' lenyap di balik bayangan. Dari kejauhan menatap si surai merah sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai krimson itu menatap datar setumpuk dokumen yang ada di depannya. Sudah bulan ketiga sejak pemerintahannya berjalan. Syukur-syukur ayahnya adalah raja yang aktif, setidaknya dia tidak butuh langsung turun ke lapangan untuk melihat kegiatan, tapi ...,

"Saya tidak salah dengar, Seijuuro-sama?"

"Tidak."

"Terjun ke lapangan..., ya?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Setidaknya, aku ingin mengetahui rakyatku seperti apa. Dari kecil, aku jarang keluar istana, jadi – "

"Sekarang?" Akashi mendengus ketika ucapannya terpotong. Dia tidak suka dibantah, namun memperdebatkannya akan menjadi masalah. Karena ...,

"Ya."

Kemungkinan besar, ini tidak disetujui.

"Jika Anda ingin mati, silahkan saja."

Akashi menatap datar lelaki dewasa kelabu ini. "Jika Anda ingin melaksanakan tanggung jawab sebagai raja, pikirkan kesehatan Anda. Ingat, rakyat sama sekali tidak mengetahui penyakit Anda."

Nah, dia selalu benar.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin –"

"Tugas Anda masih banyak."

"Jika aku berdiam diri disini, rakyat akan menganggapku sombong."

Mayuzumi masih diam.

"Dan rakyat tak mempercayaiku sebagai pemimpinnya. Ayolah, Mayuzumi-san. Izinkan aku. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang menghebohkan. Aku berjanji padamu. Pegang janjiku atau setelah pulang nanti, hukum aku."

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Akashi masih berumur 15 tahun. Istirahat sejenak ... tidak akan membawa masalah bukan? Kira-kira begitulah yang dia tangkap dari ekspresi memelas Akashi.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu jam. Lebih dari itu..." Ucapan gantung dari Mayuzumi sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Aku mengerti, Mayuzumi-san. Satu jam." Segeralah pemuda itu bersiap-siap dengan semangatnya.

Mayuzumi menatapnya, kemudian menghela napas. Kemudian melirik pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tengah membersihkan kamar sang majikan yang dimodifikasi menjadi ruangan multifungsi. Tempat tidur, perpustakaan dan tempat bekerja raja.

"Hei, kamu." Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Saya?"

"Kau ...herbalis khusus obat Seijuuro-sama, 'kan?" Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Buatkan beberapa obat untuk berjaga dan temani dia."

Kuroko terbelalak. "S-Saya?"

"Kau mengetahui obat dan kondisinya."

"Mayuzumi-dono sendiri?"

Mayuzumi terdiam sebentar. "Aku ... Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepala mengerti dan segera pergi.

.

.

"S-Seijuuro-sama ..."

"Ada apa, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko memandang pakaian yang digunakan keturunan merah ini. "Anda ... yakin berkeliling kota dengan menggunakan itu?"

Jubah hoodie berwarna hitam yang sedikit besar dari ukuran tubuh membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Tampak seperti maling jika boleh jujur.

"Apa tidak boleh, Kuroko-san?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh ...,"

"Mayuzumi-san akan menghukumku jika aku melakukan hal yang menghebohkan. Setidaknya, aku hanya akan berbicara pada beberapa rakyat untuk menanyakan perkembangan pasar."

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri kota. Keramaian kota dan berbaur dengan ramainya warga cukup membuatnya terkesan. Mereka melakukan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemimpin mereka berada di antara mereka.

"Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku, Kuroko-san. Are, Kuroko-san?"

Betapa ramainya kawasan kota menelan keberadaan si pelayan. Tubuh si pelayan yang terlalu kecil membuatnya mudah tertelan keramaian.

"Hm... Pulang nanti akan kubuat dia lebih berisi," gumamnya pelan. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Suara keributan warga, dari canda tawa, tangisan anak-anak yang merengek atau tersesat dan juga teriakan para pedagang. Dunia ini lebih berwarna dari yang dia duga. Dia sedikit senang ketika merasakan lebih banyak warganya yang merasakan kebahagiaan daripada penderitaan.

Brukk!

"Hei, jalan pakai mata! Dasar!"

Tubuhnya tanpa sengaja oleng dan akhirnya menabrak seorang lelaki yang memiliki badan cukup besar dari tubuhnya membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk. Hoodienya tersibak, menunjukkan rambut merah yang sangat khas di mata penduduk. Akashi menatap lelaki itu tajam, di dalam hati sudah merutuk.

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu?" –lelaki itu menatap remeh– "ingin dihajar?"

"Begitu. Kalian kekurangan dalam hal sopan santun..." Akashi membalas tatapan remeh itu dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa takut. Dia yang lebih tinggi di sini, untuk apa dia takut?

Maksudnya, tinggi jabatan.

Dan entah dia sadar atau tidak bahwa dia sedang menyamar tadi.

"S-Seijuuro-sama...!"

Brukkk!

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersungkur, tepat di samping Akashi yang masih dengan posisi jatuh terduduk yang sukses membuat pasangan remaja merah-biru ini terlihat mencolok dan seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tunggu? 'Seijuuro'? Pangeran Akashi itu?"

"Rambut merah... Tidak salah lagi."

Kuroko Tetsuya masih merintih kesakitan dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Akashi terkekeh melihat posisi jatuh Kuroko, namun dia bungkam begitu melihat ekspresi cemas yang terukir di wajahnya.

Persis seperti ekspresi wajah ibunya.

"Seijuuro-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan?! Jangan berkeliaran sembarangan! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda, bagaimana?!"

Pertama kalinya dia mendengar nada tinggi dari Kuroko.

 _'Baka!'_

"Ukh..."

Lagi-lagi suara itu menggema. Kenapa? Padahal suara itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Seijuuro-sama, bagian mana yang sakit?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kuroko-san."

Dia berdiri, kemudian menepuk pelan bokongnya yang sedikit kotor, diikuti oleh sang pelayan.

"S-Seijuuro-sama?"

"Dia ... Akashi, 'kan?"

"P-Pangeran?!"

Akashi menghela napas. Sekitarnya ricuh seketika.

Akashi berdehem pelan. "Maafkan kehadiranku yang begitu tiba-tiba ini," Akashi tersenyum ramah. "Aku hanya ingin berkeliling kota dan mengawasi kegiatan kalian. Maaf jika ini menganggu."

Warga sekitar heboh. Ricuh dan segera menyebar kepada sesamanya jika seorang keturunan biru datang.

"Seijuuro-sama tidak mengumumkan jika ingin datang..."

"Seijuuro-sama tampan juga!"

"Seijuuro-sama! Permen!" Seorang anak kecil memberikan sebuah permen kapas kepada Akashi. Akashi sedikit menunduk dan mengusap pelan rambut anak kecil tersebut. "Hm, makanlah," ujarnya.

"Ini untuk Seijuuro-sama!" Dia menaikkan permen tersebut mendekati wajah Akashi. Tidak sopan, tapi niatnya baik.

"Maaf. Aku tidak boleh memakan makanan manis," tolak Akashi halus, namun ...

"H-Hiks..." Anak kecil itu menangis. Akashi _sweatdrop_.

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Baiklah, kuterima. Terimakasih banyak," ucap Akashi kemudian menerima permen kapas tersebut.

"Seijuuro-sama!" Suara Kuroko cukup meninggi. Akashi berdiri dan menatap Kuroko sambil melahap permen kapas tersebut, untuk menyakinkan si bocah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-san," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko hanya diam. Diam menyaksikan Akashi Seijuuro yang kembali melanjutkan tujuannya yang kini berubah menjadi berbincang dengan rakyatnya.

.

.

"Apanya yang mengawasi?" rutuk Mayuzumi dari jauh. Dia berdiri di balkon istana sambil mengisap cerutu. Matanya terfokus kepada dua sosok yang tak jauh dari istana.

'Orang itu,' Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sangat menarik perhatiannya, 'sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya...'

Mayuzumi memutar otaknya paksa, 'Cih, tak ingat.'

"Mayuzumi-dono."

Lelaki bersurai kelabu itu menatap datar orang yang berada di belakangnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-sama," gumamnya pelan. 'Sayangnya, Akashi akan berakhir malam ini.'

"Uhuk, uhuk! Ohok!"

Akashi terbatuk parah. Batuk kali ini disertai dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah saya peringatkan, namun Anda tak mau mendengarkan."

Kuroko memegang botol kecil yang berisikan obat sambil menepuk pelan punggung Akashi yang tengah kesakitan. Menyedihkan, tidak tampak seperti seorang raja.

"Tidak ukh ...ada yang melihat kita bukan?"

"Tidak. Penjaga yang lain telah berjaga di sekitar kita. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Seijuuro-sama."

"Begitu... Syukur – hok!" Akashi kembali terbatuk kemudian duduk lemas sambil bersandar pada tembok yang menjadi penopangnya tadi.

"Bukankah Anda sudah mengetahui sendiri bahwa Anda pantang memakan makanan semanis itu? Ini salah Anda sendiri, terima akibatnya."

Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Anak kecil itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Dan permen kapas berwarna putih itu mengingatkanku pada vanila."

Vanilla...

"Tapi, aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas," gumamnya.

Kuroko yang mendengar itu hanya diam, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Anda tak perlu memikirkannya, Seijuuro-sama. Silahkan obatnya..."

.

.

Rasa sakit itu belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Terus menerus terbatuk, bahkan beberapa kali mengeluarkan cairan merah. Begitu menyiksa.

"Sialan...," umpatnya kesal. Dia menyembunyikan hal ini, dia memaksakan diri. Mayuzumi cukup lelah mengerjakan sebagian pekerjaannya selama dia pergi.

Ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang raja dan dia tidak boleh lalai!

'Sejujurnya, batuk yang menyiksa ini membawa firasat buruk...'

"Seijuuro-sama."

Akashi tetap fokus kepada pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa si pelayan telah berada di sampingnya. Menatapnya sambil mengukir senyum.

"Ini obatnya, Seijuuro-sama. Mohon Anda tidak memaksakan diri."

Akashi hanya bergumam tidak jelas, entah menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak. Kuroko undur diri. Sama sekali tidak ingin menganggu waktu sang raja.

Berjalan pelan melewati lorong yang cukup gelap sambil membawa sebuah nampan. Kakinya dia gerakkan perlahan.

Berat. Sangatlah berat. Remaja seperti Akashi seharusnya bersenang-senang menikmati masa mudanya. Bukannya dibebani tekanan berat seperti ini...

Begitu juga dirinya bukan?

Hyuush.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara, yang membuatnya refleks waspada. Melirik sekitar dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu ada bahaya.

"..." Lorong gelap yang dia temukan membuatnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro sendiri memilih untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan sakit hari ini. Pekerjaan hari ini bisa dia kerjakan besok. Ini lebih baik daripada sakitnya berkepanjangan.

"Sudah selarut ini...," gumamnya sambil mencoba menutup mata. Perlahan, meregangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama di kursi.

Kemudian memejamkan mata perlahan.

.

.

.

Jrass!

Siluet tajam itu terjadi secara cepat, bahkan Akashi terlambat menyadarinya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyadarinya, waktu ini adalah waktunya istirahat. Waktu dimana dia terlalu lengah.

"Ma ... Mayuzumi-san?"

Pemandangan pertama yang dia dapat ketika membuka mata adalah Perdana Menteri Mayuzumi Chihiro tepat berada di sampingnya, mengacungkan pisau tajam ke arah wajahnya.

"Apa ... maksud semua ini, Mayuzumi-san?! Argh!" Akashi merintih, menyadari bahwa rasa sakit ini bukanlah berasal dari dada, melainkan perut bagian kirinya terluka parah akibat tusukan pisau dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang biasanya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sayang sekali, keberadaan Akashi Seijuuro tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini."

"A-Apa?"

Pisau itu kembali bergerak, membuatnya refleks menghindar dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Tangannya memegang bagian yang terluka, berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan sambil bergerak mundur menjauhi Mayuzumi.

"Kerajaan Nijimura menawarkan hal menarik. Dia akan memperluas daerahnya dan berencana menghancurkan kerajaan Akashi. Keadaanmu diketahui oleh mata-mata mereka. Daripada kerajaan ini musnah, lebih baik dua kerajaan tersebut bergabung. Cara ini lebih baik daripada rakyat harus terbunuh."

Mayuzumi mengucapkan alasannya dengan datar.

"Dengan syarat, anggota keluarga Akashi harus musnah."

"Ck," Akashi berdecik. Darah yang keluar dari lukanya semakin banyak membuat pandangan matanya kabur. Pusing dan sakit. Kondisi fisiknya sama sekali tidak memungkinkan.

"Keberadaanmu adalah penganggu, Seijuuro-sama," ucapnya sembari mendekati Akashi.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

ZRAS!

.

.

Mata terbelalak kaget begitu merasakan hal aneh dari tubuhnya. Alam mimpi menutup pintu dan menyuruhnya segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Kuroko Tetsuya bangun akibat firasat buruk.

"Ada ... apa ini?" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Tidak dapat tidur, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian pelayannya dan berjalan pelan menuju istana dari bangunan khusus berisikan tempat peristirahatan pelayan dan prajurit istana.

Suasana malam yang cukup hening dengan beberapa penjaga yang bersiaga. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang majikan. Apakah dia meminum obatnya tadi?

Dari berjalan pelan sampai berlari, firasatnya semakin buruk saat mendekati ruangan Akashi Seijuuro.

Tok, tok, tok.

Kuroko merutuk diri. Ketukan pintu dengan perasaan cemas itu bisa membangunkan sang raja jika dia terlelap. Untuk apa takut? Keberadaan tipis ini sangat menguntungkannya untuk menyelinap.

Klek...

Walau tindakan ini sangat tidak sopan.

Sudah dia duga. Gelas yang berisikan obat itu seharusnya telah terisi kosong masih terlihat jelas isinya. Kuroko menghela napas. Dia harus membangunkan Akashi sebelum penyakitnya bertambah parah.

"Seijuuro –"

Suara itu terputus. Biasanya, tubuhnya refleks bergerak cepat ketika melihat kondisi buruk Akashi.

Namun, kali ini dia terkesiap beberapa saat melihat kondisi sangat buruk dari Akashi. Sangat-buruk.

"S-Seijuuro-sama, apa yang terjadi?!"

Kuroko segera mendekati Akashi. Wajahnya pucat, sebagian tubuh sudah bersimbah darah segar.

"K-Kuroko-san..., akh!" Akashi kembali merintih. Sakit ... Mengapa dia tidak langsung terbunuh saja?

Kuroko segera menggapai tubuh Akashi dan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Detak jantung? Buruk. Semakin melemah. Pendarahan? Tidak mau berhenti sama sekali.

Dia harus berpikir cepat. Otaknya diputar paksa. Cara cepat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Akashi Seijuuro adalah ...,

Tangan putih yang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan naik menuju wajah tampan Akashi yang kini memucat. Tangan bersimbah darah itu mengelus pelan dagu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Ditatapnya bibir putih nan pucat akibat kekurangan darah. Wajahnya yang seperti mayat hidup membuatnya meneguk ludah.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun."

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dengan ragu. Pikirannya telah memutar pemikiran aneh namun hal ini harus dilakukan.

Dia mencium bibir Akashi pelan. Itu tidak terjadi sebentar, berlangsung cukup lama. Dagu itu diangkat untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pandangan matanya buram, namun dia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

Hangat.

Mengingatkannya kepada pelukan sang ibu.

"Uhuk!"

Akashi yang terbatuk menjadi akhir dari ciuman tersebut.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kuroko-san?!"

Kuroko menatap Akashi khawatir dengan mulutnya yang masih mencari oksigen. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang dan terkekeh pelan.

 _'Berhasil...!'_

"Aku ...," Kuroko menghembuskan napas, "menyembuhkanmu, Sei-kun."

"Hah?" Akashi terheran mendengar panggilan dari si pelayan untuknya.

Tunggu ...

Luka-lukanya menghilang...?

Akashi bangun dibantu dengan Kuroko dan menemukan pakaiannya robek dan juga basahakibat darah segar. Karpet disekelilingnya berlumuran darahnya.

"Kau tinggal perlu meminum obat penambah darah."

Luka-lukanya menutup dengan sendirinya?

Akashi menatap Kuroko keheranan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa padamu, Sei-kun!" Senyuman itu terukir di wajah Kuroko. "Kau mengingatku?"

Tanpa menunggu, Akashi refleks menggeleng. Kuroko terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, penyihir keturunan terakhir keluarga Kuroko dari Seirin Village."

Seirin Village ...? Tidak asing.

"Penyihir?" Akashi mengeryit. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?"

"Menciummu."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi mengapa?"

"Aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum misterius. "Apa masih sakit, Sei-kun?"

Akashi refleks menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh! Mayuzumi-san!"

"Mayuzumi ... dono? Apa dia yang menyerangmu?!"

"Benar. Tunggu disini, Tetsuya!"

Deg.

Kuroko membeku.

Akashi berlari menyusul Mayuzumi, menyakinkan bahwa dia bisa mempertahankan kerajaan ini dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tet ... suya?"

Bahkan Kuroko masih tidak percaya bisa mendengar 'kembali' panggilan itu.

"AKHH!"

.

.

Perasaannya lebih nyaman. Paru-paru yang biasanya menjadi penganggu kini lebih bersahabat. Seolah dia bisa menghirup udara segar selama berlama-lama diselimuti kabut asap. Apa ini kekuatan sihir Kuroko juga? Entahlah...

Yang pasti dia harus mempertahankan kerajaannya!

"Mayuzumi-san!"

Bruk!

Tubuh itu terhempas akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Memalukan. Padahal dia terburu-buru, terjatuh pula.

"Ittai..."

"S... Seijuuro ...sama?"

Baru selesai merintih, Akashi langsung meneriakkan nama si perdana menteri.

"Mayuzumi-san! Hentikan perbuatan itu!" perintahnya lantang dengan tatapan mata tajam. Dia marah.

Ayolah. Wajar saja Mayuzumi terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika orang yang kau bunuh berdiri di depanmu dalam keadaan sehat?

Hantu? Tidak mungkin.

Tak bisa dipercaya. Apa yang...

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya," Akashi mendekati Mayuzumi yang sukses membeku, "tapi perbuatanmu ini sudah keterlaluan, Mayuzumi-san. Menyerang anggota keluarga kerajaan."

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya bukan?"

"Aku bisa, Mayuzumi-san! Mengapa kau justru meremehkan kemampuanku? Aku bisa memerintah kerajaan ini dengan caraku sendiri. Kau kumaafkan karena kau memikirkan masa depan kerajaan. Tapi, membunuhku? Kau benar-benar meremehkan Akashi."

Mayuzumi terdiam, kemudian berdecik kesal.

"Anda sudah mendengarku. Kerajaan Nijimura berencana untuk –"

"Memperluas wilayah? Nijimura ingin mengalahkan salah satu kerajaan Generation of Miracles? Coba saja. Jika dia berani, kita lawan. Persenjataan kita bukannya lemah."

Mayuzumi membalas, "Anda bisa? Semuda ini, apakah Anda mengerti? Bagaimana jika terjadi perang?!"

"Mayuzumi-san, kerajaan tetangga merupakan rekan kita. Seluruh anggota Generation of Miracles adalah rekan. Mengapa Mayuzumi-san sepanik itu?"

Mayuzumi terkesiap, kemudian berekspresi datar.

"Nijimura menyudutkanmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Seijuuro-sama," ucapnya sambil menghela napas. "Pemerintahan Anda hanya bersifat sementara."

"Aku bisa, Mayuzumi-san! Biarkan aku berjuang selama sisa waktu hidupku. Jangan meremehkanku."

Ucapan lantang dari Akashi Seijuuro mengakhiri debat kecilnya dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Apa yang akan Akashi perbuat sekarang?

Mengganti pakaian yang masih bersimbah darah?

Kembali tidur?

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Pusing. Seolah ada hal yang menganggu.

'Tetsuya.'

Tidak! Dia harus bertemu dengan Kuroko!

Dia ingat. Dia mengingatnya.

 **'Ohayou gozaimasu, Sei-kun! Hari ini aku main denganmu lagi sampai sore!'**

 **'Sore? Untunglah! Aku ingin bermain permainan baru! Ayo, Tetsuya!'**

Panggilan itu ... Kebersamaan itu ...

 **'Penyihir dianggap pemuja setan dan itu merugikan manusia. Mereka harus dimusnahkan sebelum umat manusia musnah di tangan mereka.'**

Dia mengingat itu. Salah satu masalah dunia.

 **'Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Sei-kun. Berjuanglah melawan penyakitmu.'**

Teman masa kecil yang sangat dia sayangi.

 **'Ya, aku juga. Jangan meninggalkanku, Tetsuya...'**

 **'Tentu saja!'**

Walau dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, tetapi dia sungguh mencintai teman masa kecilnya itu.

Mengapa dia tidak mengingatnya?!

"Tetsuya!"

Beku. Tubuhnya sulit digerakannya. Matanya melebar melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Apakah ini juga yang dirasakan Kuroko ketika menemukannya bersimbah darah tadi?

Suaranya tercekat. Tangannya dikepalkan kuat. Bergerak tertatih. Kenyataan sangat pahit.

"Kau ... masih hidup, Tetsuya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jawab aku, Tetsuya! Ini perintah!"

Dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Tetsuya!"

Sekali lagi, Akashi Seijuuro kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

 _"Kekuatan sihir?"_

 _"Ya. Kekuatan khususku adalah memindahkan penyakit melalui ciuman."_

 _"C-Ciuman? Bibir?"_

 _"Hm!"_

 _"Menjijikan."_

 _"Sei-kun!"_

 _"Haha, iya! Hei, jangan memukulku! Sakit!"_

 _"Itu hukuman. Ah, kalau besar nanti, aku akan mencium Sei-kun!"_

 _"Tetsuya bernafsu..."_

 _"Nafsu?"_

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, aku tak mau."_

 _"Sei-kun jahat sekali! Kau tidak mau menciumku?!"_

 _"Bukannya tidak mau, aku tak mau kau menderita karenaku."_

 _"... Sei-kun ... lebay."_

 _"Ini kenyataan!"_

Seluruh penyakit, luka dan penderitaannya berpindah.

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuya. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji...?"

' _Jangan lupakan aku, Sei-kun!'_

Maaf, maaf, maaf.

 _ **Dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya sering bermain ke taman istana bersama sang ibu, Kuroko Tetsumi. Disanalah merah-biru muda bertemu. Mereka berteman. Pertemuan mereka membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri. Shiori juga mendukungnya, begitu pula Tetsumi. Mereka saksi mata persahabatan kedua bocah tersebut.**_

 _ **Seirin Village, desa yang penuh dengan tanaman herbal. Obat untuk Akashi Seijuuro juga tumbuh banyak di sekitar sana. Kuroko Tetsumi menjual berbagai tanaman herbal kepada Akashi Shiori untuk kebutuhan kerajaan.**_

 _ **Akashi ingat benar konflik manusia melawan penyihir itu. Penyihir hanyalah manusia dengan kemampuan spesial. Kemampuan itulah membuat kaum seperti mereka tinggi hati, ingin menguasai dunia.**_

 _ **"Kumohon, Shiori-sama...!"**_

 _ **"...maafkan aku, Tetsumi. Aku...," Shiori memeluk erat Seijuuro yang tengah terlelap, "aku sudah membujuk suamiku, namun ... ini keputusan dunia. Aku**_ – "

 _ **"Saya tidak memohon untuk mencabut perintah untuk memusnahkan Seirin Village, satu-satunya desa penyihir di kerajaan Akashi. Saya mohon padamu, Shiori-sama," Tetsumi tersenyum lembut. "Saya mohon, lindungi Tetsuya. Saya tidak ingin dia mati."**_

 _ **"T-Tetsuya...?! Seluruh warga istana mengenalnya!"**_

 _ **"Hawa keberadaan Tetsuya tipis. Saya yakin orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, saya bisa menghapus ingatan. Jika Anda mau,"**_

 _ **"Ya, hapus. Sekalian ingatan Sei-chan!"**_

 _ **"Apa?! Seijuuro-sama juga...?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mau Seijuuro marah. Lebih baik ...ingatannya mengenai Tetsuya dihapus."**_

 _ **"Tetapi, Shiori-sama...," Tetsumi ragu. "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Terimakasih banyak, Shiori-sama!"**_

 _ **"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, maafkan aku. Namun, aku akan berjanji merawat Tetsuya dengan baik, Tetsumi. Untuk membalas budi karena kau selalu merawat Sei-chan."**_

 _ **"Tidak masalah, Shiori-sama. Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-sama."**_

 _ **Dari sudut pandang Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri, dia bukannya bersyukur diselamatkan, dia sangat marah dan dendam kepada keluarga Akashi dan juga pada dunia yang telah menghancurkan keluarga serta tempat tinggalnya.**_

 _ **"Shiori-sama ..., mengapa Anda menolongku?"**_

 _ **"Aku telah berjanji pada ibumu, Tetsuya. Ikutlah bersamaku menuju kerajaan."**_

 _ **"Tidak! Aku ingin mengikuti ibu! Aku tidak mau ke kerajaan!"**_

 _ **"Ibumu telah tiada, Tetsuya...! Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi ... Ibumu ingin kau tetap hidup! Tetap hidup di dunia ini! Masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari dan ...bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"**_

 _ **Tujuan hidupnya buntu.**_

 _ **Bekerja sebagai herbalis istana, menyembunyikan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Kau kira dia ingin? Tidak, dia sangat ingin balas dendam pada kerajaan Akashi.**_

 _ **Tujuannya sirna ketika menemukan Akashi Seijuuro, yang melupakannya, yang melanggar janjinya, dan juga orang yang dia cintai untuk pertama kalinya, selain darah daging sendiri.**_

Tangannya bergetar kencang. Dia sangat ketakutan. Bayangan masa lalu menghantui, dia kembali mengingat bagaimana pahitnya kehilangan sosok yang sangat penting baginya.

"Tet ... suya..."

"Iya, Seijuuro-sama?"

.

.

.

"Tubuh saya bisa beregenerasi. Jangan menatap saya dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu."

Bayangan masa lalu itu sirna seketika.

"Bodoh...!"

Masa bodoh dia dikatakan anak kecil sekarang, dia tak peduli. Terharu, dia sangat bahagia. Memeluk teman masa kecil yang kini berstatus sebagai herbalis istana tak akan membuat jati dirinya akan jatuh ..., pikirnya.

"S-Seijuuro-sama, luka saya masih terbuka. Sakit – "

"...syukurlah."

Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh, dia terlalu bahagia. Kuroko merintih kesakitan, namun dia tersenyum lembut. Bahagia. Rasa sakit ini tertimpa dengan rasa syukur dan bahagia. Bersyukur atas keadaan Akashi dan bahagia karena ...

"Akhirnya, kau mengingatku, Sei-kun."

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuya. Jahat, kejam...," Kuroko terkekeh, "maaf, ya..."

"Ini bukan salah Sei-kun. Aku juga tidak tahu hal pasti yang terjadi waktu itu, tapi," Kuroko terbatuk pelan, "Sei-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu, melupakanmu dan – "

"Cukup, Sei-kun. Hal itu tidak perlu ...dibahas lagi, ugh."

Akashi segera melepas pelukannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?!"

Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan senyum dipaksakan, "Hm... Penyakit Sei-kun cukup parah ..., ya? Sei-kun terlalu memaksakan diri, ohok."

"Kau belum boleh mati, Tetsuya," Akashi menatapnya tajam. Dia yakin tubuh mungil itu tak mampu menahan rasa sakit itu. "Penyakit itu milikku. Kembalikan."

"Tapi, Sei-kun, aku tidak pernah – "

"Pindahkan, Tetsuya!"

Ciuman itu kembali berlangsung, kini dengan sedikit paksakan dari si merah. Seketika itu, dia merasakan sakit yang perlahan menjalar. Sangat terasa ... menyakitkan.

"Mmh, h-henti– " Kuroko mendorong kuat tubuh Akashi sebagai teman masa kecil, bukan sebagai seorang raja.

Ciuman itu terlepas akibat ambruknya Akashi tepat di samping Kuroko.

"Akh. Sei-kun...!"

 _'Jangan membuat hatiku cemas lagi!'_

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, Tetsuya." Dia tersenyum tipis, menyuruh Kuroko untuk tetap di posisi. "Menciummu sangat menyakitkan..."

"Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan mengubah takdir itu. Karena kita sudah berjanji," Akashi memejamkan matanya pelan, "bersama..."

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian menghadap Akashi sembari merintih, menyentuh pipinya lembut dan menggosok pelan rambut merahnya.

Tidur bersama ... di atas karpet bersimbah cairan merah masing-masing yang bersatu, bersama ingatan yang akhirnya kembali.

"Aku dapat ide, Tetsuya."

"Apa itu, Sei-kun?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mencoba menjilat bibirmu? Kurasa itu tidak bisa memindahkan penyakitku padamu."

"Yang bernafsu sekarang siapa? Sei-kun istirahat sana."

 **Kita akan berjuang bersama sekarang.**

 **Kita akan menderita bersama sekarang.**

 **Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.**

 **Kau akan selalu berada di sampingku.**

 **Kita bangun kerajaan indah tanpa pertikaian.**

 **Kita jadikan namamu tercantum dengan julukan raja yang membawa kejayaan.**

 **Dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dari balik layar.**

 **Akhirnya kita bisa 'bersama' lagi.**

 **Aku tidak diselimuti kesedihan lagi.**

 **Kau mengingatku.**

END

-Happy Birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya!-

31/01/2016


End file.
